


I can't do this anymore

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buck is weirdly good at them, eddie doesn't like when buck pays no attention to him, fictober20, rainy days and puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck is too focused on his puzzle for Eddie's liking.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	I can't do this anymore

Rain beat against the windows as Buck lay sprawled at the edge of the rug in Eddie's living room. Eddie sat cross-legged beside him, surveying the hundreds of puzzle pieces scattered across the hardwood floor.

"Your stupid rug keeps tickling me," Buck complained, not for the first time.

"So sit up," Eddie told him, not for the first time. "Or put a stupid shirt on."

Buck rolled away from Eddie, leaning on his elbow as he scratched at his bare belly. He fixed Eddie with a scowl as he did, and then rolled back into the same position. His attention returned once more to the thousand-piece puzzle he'd discovered while rooting around the game shelf in the hall closet. Truth be told, Eddie hadn't even known he owned a puzzle, let alone one of that size.

They had the house to themselves for once. Christopher was off on a field trip and would be gone until early evening, which gave them a whole day off with nowhere to go and nothing to do. It was driving Eddie crazy. After breakfast, he'd emerged from the shower to discover Buck turning the contents of the box out in the living room.

"Kitchen table too good for you?" Eddie had teased, and Buck's only response was a shrug as he flattened out on the floor in nothing but sweats. 

Buck, as it turned out, was ridiculously good at puzzles. In the time it took Eddie to find and arrange all of the edge pieces, Buck had three separate sections of the puzzle put together based on the colors and patterns alone. He was pretty sure Buck didn't even reference the box before doing so. Still, he picked up piece after piece, always managing to select the exact one he was looking for.

Thunder rumbled beyond the windows as the storm clouds moved over Los Angeles.

Eddie shifted his weight onto one leg and extended the other out to stave off the static feeling numbing his toes. He sighed and tossed the box away from him, resigned to working on a very small section of the puzzle that showed clear blue sky. He'd picked through the rest of the pieces for ones that matched and assembled them in a pile near his knee, but his interest was already waning.

Especially compared to Buck's pin-point accuracy. He managed to fit three pieces together in the time it took Buck to complete several inches of the bottom side of the puzzle.

"I can't do this anymore," Eddie grumbled, rubbing the feeling back into his foot.

"Okay, well. You aren't exactly helping me anyway," Buck spoke without ever stopping. His hand hovered over the pieces as he scanned them.

Eddie glared at the side of his head and gestured toward the mess. "I did the edge pieces," he said, mildly insulted.

"I didn't really need you to," Buck observed, smiling widely once he found the piece he was looking for. He placed it without looking up.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," Eddie announced sarcastically. He picked up the box again, studying it and assessing their progress. Well, Buck's progress.

"I don't really care," Buck said, teasing. He shifted his weight and bumped up sidelong into Eddie's thigh.

Eddie exhaled through his nose like a bull and threw the box down again. "Why are you even here if you aren't going to pay attention to me?"

Buck shrugged awkwardly, only managing to lift the shoulder that wasn't supporting his weight. "Just find something else to do, let me finish this first."

He made a face at the back of Buck's head.

Admittedly, it probably wouldn't take very long, but as he sat there and looked around the room he couldn't find anything to hold his attention. He wasn't interested in watching anything. It was far too wet to go outside. His bookshelf held nothing new, nothing worth rereading. He could bake, but he wanted to enjoy his down time  _ with _ Buck, and the kitchen wasn't exactly the best place for their current activity. He sighed and looked down at Buck critically.

Buck had his feet in the air, ankles crossed. They swayed leisurely to some imaginary beat in his head. He supported his weight on one elbow, the arm curled under him while the other periodically stretched out across the sea of identical looking pieces to select one. The muscles in his shoulders bunched and rolled every time he moved.

The perfect distraction.

Eddie leaned over his hips and planted his hand on the other side of him, mapping out the long plane of Buck's back with only his eyes.

Buck squirmed, almost as if Eddie's attention was a tangible thing.

Light as a feather, he began tracing one finger over Buck's skin, beginning near the hem of his sweats. He zigzagged his way around from freckle to freckle, drawing fleeting images with his mind's eye.

"Quit it," Buck complained, but he didn't put any weight behind it. His hand went still over the puzzle pieces, giving him away.

"You told me to find something else to do," Eddie reminded him. He bent his head to press a kiss between Buck's shoulder blades.

There was a hyper-sensitive spot just to the right of his spine, halfway between ticklish and pleasurable. Buck described it as pure sensation echoing through him, like plucking a guitar string or striking a nerve, and it stretched from his butt cheek all the way up the back of his neck. He'd never been able to explain its existence.

Eddie discovered it early on, and there was no turning back. He wasn't above abusing the knowledge now. He skimmed over and dragged his teeth across it knowingly.

Buck slapped his hand down on the floor for leverage as he tensed and arched away from the point of contact. He took a ragged breath and made a strangled noise, but Eddie had already moved on. He followed the creeping flush steadily making its way into Buck's shoulders, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in its wake.

He paused his progress at the base of Buck's neck. His muscles remained taut, breaths coming short and fast. Eddie ran his hand down Buck's back, simultaneously appreciating them and attempting to soothe some of the stiffness out of them. Buck relaxed marginally, enough for Eddie to slide his hand around his side. He reached across Buck's chest and wrenched him up off the floor, bowing his back in one smooth motion.

At the same time, he sunk his teeth into the place where Buck's neck met his shoulder. Buck gasped and shuddered, clutching at Eddie's arm. 

"Do I have your attention now?" Eddie growled, setting his lips against the shell of Buck's ear. Buck could only nod, twisting against his hold.

He was quick to roll over once Eddie let him go, avoiding the scattered puzzle pieces as he landed on his back. Eddie flattened out over him before he finished rolling over, kissing and touching everywhere he could.

The day dragged slowly on, but at least he had something to entertain him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632450783312576512/19-i-cant-do-this-anymore-fox-911-mature-but).


End file.
